Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: She's had enough...but what happens when a stranger won't let her give up?


Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback on all my other one shots! I'm going to be updating one shots as frequently as a broken hearted Eclare writer can:) Please enjoy my little one shot I'd like to call "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** Shorter than usual!

* * *

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_

"I don't know why…I just feel like I'm always alone, like nobody cares," I whispered, staring at myself in the mirror, the only object I could admit to about my true feelings towards my life. It was healthy to talk to the mirror, because I know it won't talk back, nor will it judge me like _they _always do in school.

Everything just seems so out of place nowadays to me.

The sky looks darker and darker every day, no matter how bright the sun is shining. The smiling faces around me always haunt me, because they don't even know the last of it. Nobody gets who I am, and sometimes, being alone gets to me, and being constantly told I'm not good enough by my peers, doesn't help at all.

I swallow the growing lump in my throat, wiping away the tears on my cheeks as I grip my book bag strap tightly to my shoulder blade, and inhale deeply.

As I approach the steps to my school, slowly walking inside my first period class earlier than usual, I see her, twirling her hair and chewing bubble gum obnoxiously. My heart sinks into my stomach, a wave of nausea coming over me as she starts to approach me, with her group of friends trailing behind her.

She stares at me, analyzing my black attire, before turning around to ask her friend loudly, causing the whole class to snap their heads in our direction, "How many emo kids does it take to change a light bulb?"

"I don't know, how many?" Tears form in the rims of my eyes as I hear a random boy in the back of the class shout, "None, they just sit there in the dark and cry!"

My palms begin to sweat, as my hands unintentionally ball into fists, as I whimper, "I-I don't do that, I swear."

They all laugh, not one person helping me, or attempting to defend me.

They're all alike in this classroom, in this school, and it's making me feel like there's no hope. Society has taken a downfall, and the worst part is, I have to live during it.

When the teacher walks in, I compose myself, wiping away the tears and the crowd around me disperses. Even though they are not physically around me, I can still feel their presence, lingering dangerously close to me. I can hear their voices, their taunts, their teasing "jokes", all swarming around my head.

My eyes glance upon a note on my desk, and when I unwrinkled it to read it, I gasp…

**_Do you know how to drive an Emo like you insane? We'll put you in a round room and tell you to go cry in the corner. _**

I scramble my books up, not being able to take this tournament anymore, so I storm out of the classroom, ignoring my English teacher calling out my name repeatedly. My mind is racing, as I keep my head down, while trying to make it to the school doors before anybody could throw a comment my way.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I apologize to the person I carelessly banged into, and I stand there, awaiting for the stranger to yell at me, or order me to pick up their papers considering it was scattered all over the floor around our feet.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," the voice was calm, as if the collision was normal, and he wasn't going to tell me how worthless I was, or how just because I dress in all black means that I'm an "Emo". Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the stereotypical type.

"Hey, we both collided into each other, right? It's no big deal," he scoffed, as we both leaned down, and I handed him the papers that I could gather, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get out of here."

"It's first period, why would you want to leave already?" He asked, as we both stood up from our kneeling positions. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and said, "Let's just say that this school isn't really my favorite place to be."

"You spend most of your time here each week, misewell make it be your favorite place to be," it was easy for him to say, he wasn't constantly teased for being who he was. Every time he turned around he didn't see Marisol and her group of friends behind him, ready to throw a joke that meant nothing to them but everything to him his way.

"It's easy for you to say," I whispered, wiping my eyes as he said, "If someone's bothering you, you should tell a teacher or your parents…and I'm not saying this to sound like those presentations we see every year on bullying, I'm saying it because it's something you should do."

"Why should I tell my parents, or a teacher, they wouldn't care?" The boy scoffed, before saying, "How do you know they won't care, until you try?"

My parents always asked me what's wrong, and I always say the same answer, "I'm fine".

But, I'm really feeling hurt, sad, annoyed, and depressed that I can't change who I am. I am who I am, no matter what these people in this school think of me.

"You know, they won't be disappointed in you," he noted, and I sighed, "But what if Marisol tells them that I'm lying, that I'm just faking it for attention?"

"How about…I make you a deal?" I looked up at him for the first time, and could see a hint of care in his twinkling green eyes, "Go on…I'm listening."

"Marisol and her friends always bullied me in middle school, but I guess they found new meat to pick on," he pointed to me, just simply stating the fact that I was her new chew toy, "But, we shouldn't let her get away with it. I remember crying myself to sleep for weeks because of her, but then, I realized that I was better than her. She was just so insecure about herself that she had to pick on others. It's not right, and someone should know about it."

"I know how you feel," I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right as he said, "I'll make you a deal, if you're brave enough to tell the principle, I'll be brave enough to admit that I was also bullied by her. This way, it won't be as bad for you, and we both get the invisible bricks weighing down our shoulders off."

My eyes glanced upon the principal's office, and the boy, as he smirked, "My final offer, take it or leave it."

"I'm taking it, and never looking back."

* * *

After I exited the principal's office, with the mystery savior of a lifetime by my side, I seemed to notice everything shifting. The sun peering through the schools hallway windows seemed refreshing to feel, and see. And the best part was, the voices in my head, that usually taunt me, had disappeared.

Everything seemed brighter, and less gray, which made me build up enough confidence to ask the boy who had probably saved my life, "Why'd you do it?"

"I did it because…I know how you feel, when I saw you in the hallway, crying and storming towards the door. I was you a long time ago, and I didn't want you to end up like I did," I smiled, and said, "Well, thank you for helping me. You were right, I do feel better."

I was ready to return to my class with a different outlook on life, when I heard the boy call out, "My name is Eli by the way!"

When I didn't respond, he smirked, "Would you like to…join me, at lunch today?"

With those very words being said, I knew, that for once in my life, everything was going uphill, and I finally made a new friend. The world felt as if it was spinning on its axis going in the right direction, so I took a risk that I was willing to take, "Sure…see you at lunch, friend."

**END OF HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

I know...it was meant to be short

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
